Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge
by FunkyDebby
Summary: L'histoire d'amour de Draco et d'Hermione n'a jamais eu lieu, mais elle aurait pu, et de mille façons différentes. Voilà une de ces façons. OS


Hello !

Donc voici ma première histoire sur ce nouveau compte. Ce sont des tranches de vie sous forme d'OS, basés sur le couple **Draco/Hermione**, dont les titres suivront ceux des chansons de l'album "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge", de My Chemical Romance. Les histoires seront parfois simplement inspirées par le titre, parfois par les paroles de la chansons...

Les ratings ne seront évidemment pas toujours les mêmes, ni les genres, c'est pour ça que je reste assez vague dans le résumé.  
**Disclaimers** : L'histoire et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic. L'histoire particulière de chaque OS m'appartient par contre, si quelqu'un souhaite s'en inspiré pour une fic, qu'il me contacte par MP pour qu'on en discute, je suis ouverte :)

**Pour cet OS**:  
**Résumé** : Neuf ans après le T7, Draco raconte sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre, et comment Hermione et lui se sont à nouveau croisés.  
**Rating** : T

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Et bien sûr un petit commentaire est toujours encourageant et fait toujours plaisir :) **Amusez-vous** bien et à bientôt !

* * *

**Helena**

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. N'haussez pas les sourcils de cette façon, je suis bien l'homme auquel vous pensez. Vous vous souvenez certainement de moi comme d'un petit morveux au sourire prétentieux, car c'est comme ça que vous m'avez connu. En photo, dans les journaux. Je n'ai pas demandé la célébrité, je suis né avec. Ma famille, les Malfoy, est connue pour être une des rares lignées encore pures et nobles de l'Angleterre sorcière. Quand les sang-mêlés ont commencé à pulluler dans le pays, les gens ont compris qu'il fallait préserver les derniers pédigrées. Le beau sang, les traits aristocrates et les grandes fortunes se sont ainsi détachées du petit peuple. Je n'ai jamais été malheureux de cette situation. Déjà très jeune, j'aimais être convié aux soirées les plus pompeuses, être vêtu de beaux costumes, pouvoir déguster un Brandy à un âge où mes amis sirotaient des jus de pomme dans les jardins d'enfants. Et puis une autre célébrité est arrivée. Celle de la guerre. J'étais le fils de mangemort, le suppôt de Satan mandaté par le Lord noir pour tuer Dumbledore, qui s'était repenti.

Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas vraiment m'être repenti. En tout cas pas à ce moment là. J'ai simplement senti le vent tourner un peu plus vite que certains, et j'ai su me ranger du côté des gagnants. Bien sûr, c'est lâche, et loin d'être louable, mais il faut voir les choses en face : c'est la nature humaine qui veut cela, et pas tout le monde n'a la grandeur d'âme d'un Harry Potter. Et c'est comme ça que je suis apparu à la Une de la Gazette, comme un adolescent fragile, manipulé par son meurtrier de père pour devenir un soldat lobotomisé, mais qui a su se relever, et qui était amené à être considéré comme un survivant, au même titre que les autres. Après cela, mon père Lucius a été enfermé à Azkaban, condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité. J'allais le voir une fois par trimestre, mais après quelques années, je n'ai plus supporté de le voir ainsi dégradé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'était même plus un homme, mais un simple légume affublé d'un coeur fatigué.

Un matin de Décembre, il y a de cela trois ans, un Détraqueur a eu la subite envie de lui voler son dernier baiser. Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier. J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de donner la becquée au seul rejeton que Merlin m'a donné, quand on a toqué à la porte. Trois hommes du Ministère attendaient, la mine fermé, et ils ont ôté leurs couvres-chefs lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte. J'avais immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il y avait tant de possibilités... Leurs mots ont été simples, et accompagnés d'une lettre de condoléances officielle "M. Malfoy, veuillez nous excuser de venir vous déranger, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. M. Lucius Malfoy est décédé ce matin à 9 heures 28 des suites du baiser d'un Détraqueur, qui n'avait pas été ordonné. Le Ministère de la Magie vous présente ses sincères condoléances." Je me souviens avoir pris la lettre dans ses mains, d'avoir refermé la porte, et d'être retourner nourrir mon fils.

Après cela, ma mère a perdu l'esprit. Elle avait réussi à se maintenir pendant six ans, en se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'un jour mon père soit gracié. Mais à sa mort elle a compris qu'elle serait seule à jamais, et elle a perdu pied. Crise d'angoisse, dépression, tentatives de suicide... Au bout d'un certain temps, il était même devenu impossible d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle a ensuite été interné à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, où elle séjourne toujours. Les médicomages ont estimé qu'elle était dangereuse à la fois pour elle-même et pour les autres, nous n'avions même plus le droit d'amener notre fils. Ce n'était plus ma mère. J'avais été si proche d'elle, plus jeune, et je m'en suis longtemps voulu de ne pas l'avoir soutenu davantage à la mort de mon père. Aujourd'hui encore les remords me laissent un goût amer quand je croise son regard hagard.

Et là, la descente aux enfers a commencé. Je n'ai pas supporté la pression. Le décès de mon père, le traitement de ma mère, mes devoirs envers ma femme et mon fils, sans oublier mon travail à la banque. Le stress est devenu trop fort, plus fort que moi, et j'ai sombré. J'ai passé des journées seul, enfermé dans mon bureau, et des semaines sans voir un rayon de soleil. Je ne m'occupais plus de mon fils, j'étais imbuvable avec ma femme, et j'enchainais les arrêts de travail, si bien que je ne touchais plus qu'un demi-salaire. J'ai commencé à boire plus que de raison, jusqu'à ne plus faire de distinction entre les différents alcools. Et conséquence inévitable, ma femme est partie. Sans oublier mon fils. Un matin, lorsque je me suis levé, la tête encore lourde de la soirée passée à boire, j'ai trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. "Je suis partie avec Scorpius. Je ne reviendrai pas. Tu pourras voir ton fils quand tu seras soignée.". Mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté.

Ô bien sûr, je souhaitais revoir mon fils, et j'aimais encore ma femme, mais je n'avais pas la force de remonter la pente. J'ai perdu mon travail, ce qui m'a permis d'augmenter encore ma consommation d'alcool : je ne me saouler plus seulement le soir, mais aussi en pleine journée, voire même au réveil. J'ai commencé à piocher dans mes économies pour faire la tournée des bars, et j'ai même trouvé quelques copains de beuverie, aussi misérables que moi, certains même SDF. Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi bon vivre encore. Quel était mon rôle sur cette terre ? Je n'avais plus de famille, plus d'amis, ma maison partait en friche et je ne m'épanouissais même plus dans un emploi. Bien sûr, que j'ai pensé à tout arrêter. Tout était possible. Tout aurait pu être simple. Enfiler une corde autour d'une poutre, utiliser le vieux revolver de mon père, m'installer dans ma baignoire et sortir mes lames de rasoir, payer des malfrats pour faire le travail, ou lancer un Avada Kedavra dans un miroir... Combien de fois ai-je regardé par la fenêtre en pensant à sauter ? Combien de fois j'ai pensé à plomber mes chaussures et me jeter dans la Tamise ? Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois. Sans jamais le faire. Là encore j'étais trop lâche.

Et un soir, dans un bar, je l'ai croisée. Non, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Elle était de dos, elle dansait au milieu d'un groupe de filles délurées, et j'étais complètement ivre. J'ai observé sa nuque, sa chute de rein et ses jambes pendant je ne sais combien de minutes. Je ne pouvais pas en détacher mon regard, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool ? Après sa danse effrénée et ses éclats de rire, elle est venue au bar commander un verre. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle m'a adressé un signe de la main et s'est approchée de moi. C'est là que j'ai reconnu son visage. De grands yeux en amande, couleur chocolat au lait, un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres épaisse. Ses dents étaient toujours un peu trop longues, et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés à cause de la moiteur du lieu, mais elle était belle. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, m'a pris dans ses bras. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que personne ne m'avait enlacé ? Une vague de chaleur s'était répandu en moi, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause du whisky.

- Malfoy ! Comment ça va ? Ca fait tellement longtemps ! S'était-elle exclamée, tous sourires.

J'avais soudain pensé à mon visage, et à quel point je devais faire mauvaise impression avec mes poches sous les yeux et mes cheveux gras. Nous nous sommes échangés des banalités, puis quelques histoires de vie personnelles. Elle ne s'était pas mariée, mais elle avait vécu quelques temps avec Weasley. Ils avaient rompu après qu'elle ait fait une fausse couche. Ses parents avaient déménagé en France pendant la guerre, et elle leur rendait visite une fois par an. Elle avait un bon job au Ministère, elle s'occupait de la communication entre les ministères moldus et sorciers. Elle était pleine aux as, elle vivait à May Fair. Elle avait toujours son chat, Pattenrond, et elle voyait beaucoup Potter, qui était marié avec la fille Weasley. Ce soir-là elle fêtait l'enterrement de jeune fille d'une amie. J'ai raconté mes histoires, sans trop les romancer. Je n'ai pas vu de pitié dans son regard.

- Voyons les choses en face, tu l'as bien mérité Malfoy. Avait-elle déclaré, avant de me faire un clin d'oeil compréhensif. Je détestais la pitié, je n'y avais pas été habitué, et j'adorais qu'elle prenne mes histoires à la légère.

- Allons, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries de Karma, tout de même. Elle avait haussé les épaules.

- Tu es saoul, je te ramène chez toi.

J'aurais pu transplaner, mais je l'ai laissée me raccompagner, à pieds. Nous avons marché plus de dix kilomètres, pour rejoindre ma maison. Sur le chemin, nous n'avons cessé de parler. Elle a sauté à pieds joints dans des flaques d'eau, j'ai essayé en vain d'escalader un poteau électrique... Je crois que nous avions tous les deux besoin de cela : redevenir des gosses, le temps d'une soirée, et oublier nos chiennes de vie. Je n'avais pas ris ainsi depuis des années, et quand nous sommes arrivés devant ma porte, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de lui proposer un dernier verre. Elle a refusé, mais elle a réclamé une tasse de thé. Elle a critiqué ma décoration "froide", m'a accusé d'être "sale" et "bordélique". Elle a même osé ajouter que "les hommes ne devraient pas être autorisés à vivre seuls". Nous avons bu notre thé devant la cheminée.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était Hermione Granger, la gamine je-sais-tout que j'avais le plus détesté, que j'avais le plus maltraitée, tout le long de nos études, et j'étais là à siroter un Russian Earl Grey avec elle, au coin du feu, à rire comme un fou, à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand je me confiais. A un moment donné, elle a entouré mes épaules de son bras, et elle m'a fait baissé la tête jusqu'à ce que me couche sur sa poitrine. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son torse m'a enveloppé, je me souviens d'avoir laissé échapper quelques larmes, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. C'est ainsi que je me suis endormi. Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait préparé un petit-déjeuner, et elle portait une de mes vieilles chemises d'uniforme. J'étais encore plus déboussolé que la veille.

- Désolée, je ne pouvais pas dormir dans ma robe, et j'ai eu un peu peur de rentrer chez moi seule.

Depuis, elle n'est jamais repartie de chez moi. Petit à petit, j'ai arrêté de boire, et aujourd'hui je ne touche plus une goutte d'alcool. Grâce à ses relations au Ministère, elle a pu me trouver un emploi comme gratte-papier au Département des Finances, et depuis j'ai évolué comme consultant spécialiste des grandes fortunes. Nous avons entamé toutes les procédures pour que je puisse récupéré mon fils, et aujourd'hui sa mère et moi avons une garde partagée. Scorpius est beau, il a grandit sans père mais je peux rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Avec l'argent que nous avons gagné, nous avons pu faire toutes les rénovations de la maison. Hermione est tombée enceinte. Notre vie est modeste, mais pour ainsi dire parfaite.

En contant cette histoire, je me rends compte de ce qu'elle est. Mon Hélène de Troie. Ma sauveuse. Après mon long voyage, après toutes les péripéties que j'ai traversé, elle est ma récompense. Elle était sous mes yeux depuis tout ce temps, comme si le destin m'avait fait un pied de nez quand j'ai choisi la mauvaise vie. Elle était la seule à pouvoir me changer, à pouvoir faire de moi un homme, vraiment, et me rendre meilleur. Elle est la seule, l'unique. Elle est la précieuse médaille qu'on gagne pour avoir fait toutes les guerres de la vie. Une médaille que j'ai juré d'aimer, de protéger et de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Une médaille qui il y a deux mois de cela a enfanté la plus belle petite fille qui soit, que j'ai décidé d'appeler Helena, en son honneur. En l'honneur de mon Hélène de Troie.


End file.
